These Moments That I Spend With You
by shiiverse
Summary: 100 Drabbles/One-shots of the KagePro pairings (All of them: Yaoi, Yuri, etc.) challenge. If you want, then request what pairing you would like to read next in your review. Enjoy! Chapter Seven: SetoMarry
1. Just A Picture - HaruTaka

**Hello! So, I decided to start this series of drabbles for each of the kagepro shippings. I hope that each drabble/one-shot will satisfy all of your different pairing needs.. ****sigghhhh 99 more drabbles to go**

**Anyways, HaruTaka is up first. I don't think I will be able to update daily, perhaps each week. If you want, you could suggest the next pairing in your review or so. As always, favourites and follows and reviews are appreciated.**

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_HaruTaka_**

_**Just A Picture**_

"Why is sensei late again?" Takane huffs, standing up, both of her hands slamming hard on her desk."If it weren't for him deciding to start summer classes, I wouldn't be here!"

"A-Ah, Takane, don't worry. He will come soon enough." Haruka says, looking up from his drawing block. Takane rolls her eyes. "That's what you say every time he comes late." Haruka only laughs sheepishly. "Hey, what are you doing anyway?" Takane asks, Haruka's laugh still ringing in her mind. (She just can't seem to get the melodious laugher out.)

"Drawing, I can't just sit here and do nothing, after all. Besides, I've been working on this for quite a while.." Haruka replies, picking up his pencil. Now curious, Takane leans over. "What are you drawing?" Haruka covers his drawing, a faint blush spread on his cheeks. A tint of embarrassment is present in his voice as he replies, "I'm not finished yet… Takane, could you wait for a few more minutes? I just need to put some finishing touches and add a little more detail, and then I will show you, alright?" Takane sighs, and reluctantly says, "Fine."

What was so important about his drawing that it needed to be finished in order for him to show her anyway? She couldn't think of anything _that_ important. What, was Haruka drawing her or something?

A few seconds pass, and Takane realizes that she was staring at Haruka subconsciously. She automatically darts her eyes away from her classmate, as a warm feeling slowly develops in her stomach. Diverting her thoughts from the feeling, she thinks, '_Where is sensei..? Oh well. Guess, I get more free time.. To do what? Listen to the radio? Songs? Study? Stare at Haruka? W-wait, what?'_

"I'm done, Takane."

Haruka holds his sketch book up, smiling warmly at her. (Although she would never admit it, Takane knows that she loves it when Haruka smiles. His smiles were just so innocent and full of happiness.) Takane immediately turns to face her friend. "Finally! Let me see what you were so focused about." Takane grabs the notebook from Haruka's hands, itching to see what was drawn."E-Eh.. H-Haruka.. You.. Drew me?" A blush forms on Takane's face, as she observes the detailed pencil lines. Every detail was captured perfectly in the drawing. '_A-Amazing.. How does he do this..? No.. Why did he draw me..?'_

The Takane in the drawing was exactly like its real life counterpart. "W-Why did you draw me?" Takane manages to say, feeling her cheeks grow warm again. Haruka only laughs softly once more, a big smile on his face, and says,

"I couldn't help it, you're just that pretty, Takane."


	2. Through All The Lies - KanoKido

_**Hey! So.. KanoKido. Yeah. For the guest (M.B ) that requested this. Thank you to M.B and heartachequisition **_** for reviewing. **

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_KanoKido_

_**Through All The Lies**_

"Hey, Kido!"

Kido turns around, her hands in her pockets. "Hm?" Kano rushes infront of her, a grin plastered on his face. "What do you need me for?" Kido questions. "Ah, you see, Kido," Kano begins. "You know what's today's date, right?" _Valentines._

Kido raises her eyebrow. "Yeah. So?" '_Did the idiot get himself a girlfriend?'_ The childish grin that was on Kano's face slowly became a sly smile. "Well~ Today is valentines, and it's the day where people show their love, right?" '_What is he getting at..?' _"Yes. Just get straight to the point, Kano." Kido murmurs, feeling her heart start to thump faster. '_W-What the hell..?' _The thought of maybe Kano confessing to her – on Valentines Day no less - wriggles its way into Kido's mind, forcing her to avoid Kano's eyes as she clenched her fist. She could feel a small blush forming, and the more she tried to will herself to stop thinking about that cursed – yet wonderful – thought, the more images formed in her mind.

Kano bends down, looking into Kido's eyes. "Eh? Hey, you alright?" "Of c-course." Kido says, having no choice but to look into his eyes. "Does danchou have a crush on me?" Kano teases, playfulness in his eyes. "W-What?! No, of course not, idiot!" Her faint blush turns even darker, becoming more and more obvious.

"Are you sure, Kido? You seem to be blushing like crazy now. Why, did you think that I was going to confess to you?" Kano continues to say, with a tinge of seriousness in his voice. '_T-That's it._' Kido raises her hand, preparing to hit Kano, but just as she was about to do so… Kano whispers in her ear.

"_If you thought that, then, danchou, you're indeed correct.'_

Kido's arm freezes in mid air, and looks at Kano. She blinks for a moment, her mind completely blank. '_C-Correct.. W-what do-' _Just then, Kano leans forward and kisses Kido. Breaking apart from the kiss, Kano looks around. "Kido? Come on, don't disappear like that, its just a kiss. Hey, if you like me too, you do know that we're going to do much more, right~?"

The first thing that comes into Kido's mind is that Kano was lying.

The second thing that comes into her mind is, '_Shuuya just.. Kissed me..'_

The third thing that she thinks is, '_No, h-he couldn't be lying.'_

And the fourth thing that comes into her mind is, nothing.

"I-Idiot!"

Two, warm hands envelope Kano. "J-Just shut up already… You're so annoying.."

Kano laughs, and says, "You do know that I really, really like you, right? It's the truth." All traces of playfulness gone from his voice, Kano hugs Kido tightly, a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah… I-I like you too, Shuuya…" Kido could feel the butterflies flowing in her stomach as she hears Kano's heart beat getting faster and faster each second.

Kano is silent, and as they break the hug, surprisingly, Kido is the one who starts the kiss.

…

Kano had always known that Kido could see through most of his lies – know if he was telling the truth or not- , not all of them, but for now..

He was happy that Kido could see that his feelings for her weren't a lie.

…That she could see through the dozens of lies that Kano had said to protect that one truth.


	3. Dreams - ShinAya

_**Dreams - ShinAya**_

He dreams of her each night.

Her wonderful, delicate smile, and her pretty hair. Each dream was a different memory of her. He was lucid, he knew that it was just a dream, but he tries to enjoy himself each time. In his dreams, he lies to himself that she's still alive, still breathing, still… there. It works. It works so well. Too well, really.

_Come on, Shintaro, hurry up!_

Whenever he wakes up, he lies on his bed for a bit, staring at the ceiling, recalling the dream, mesmerized. Until Ene interrupts his thoughts. That's when he really wakes up. He does his routine, and seats himself infront of his computer. Sometimes, he pretends to read the various messages on the online threads. His eyes just scan the mindless words, though. In his head, he thinks about her once again. He just can't stop. He misses her so much.

When the sun sets, and the moon hangs gently in the twinkling night sky, he anticipates the dreams. He wonders what memory the dream will be about, and eventually, he falls asleep. He doesn't want to think about the end.

_Shintaro, move forward, please._

_Don't fight with Takane, Shintaro! Its just an accident! Is she really that annoying?_

_I don't want you to be left behind…_

_Shintaro. _

He wakes up. The day repeats itself, only with a few minor differences. He crawls into bed again, and dreams. Its much more vivid than he remembers. He's in a classroom. "Shintaro.. Please. Move on." He freezes. "Please. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I'm sorry." Her voice is shaky. He remains silent. "Please, I want you to be happy, don't lie to yourself anymore." She continues to say, her voice wavering. He wants to see her, but he can't move. He can barely breathe. "…Shintaro," She says once again, her voice stronger. Shintaro doesn't need to move. He faces her, looking into her kind, gentle eyes. "Stop living in the past." He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Ayano smiles at him, her hands behind her back. "Shh." She waves at him, and the dream slowly fades away.

_ I love you Shintaro_

No. He doesn't want to let go.

He doesn't want to say goodbye.

He doesn't want to _wake up_.

But he does. He opens his eyes, slowly. His heart seems to stop for a moment as he stares at the other side of his bed. His hands slowly reach out, but they inch back just as they almost touch it. He's afraid. He's afraid that it would disappear. Tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't care. He touches it, and carefully, he covers it with his hand, not wanting to crumple the fragile and small object.

He raises his hand, expecting it to disappear, but _its still_ there, sitting on his bed.

A tear drips down from his face, and he picks the item up. He smiles, and gently holds the **red** origami.

...

She had always loved making paper cranes, and Shintaro knows that he loves them. Even if he didn't show it.


	4. Realization - HibiMomo

**Whoops. Sorry 'bout this late update. (Was busy this week. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. :3) Anyways, its... Uh, HibiMomo, I guess..? **

**Oh, I referenced the scene in the manga to do this, only added some changes. (Timeloops~) To make it clear, I do not own KagePro. I own this story, though.**

**...Enjoy. **

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

_Realization - HibiMomo_

The first person she grabs onto, she realizes, is Hibiya.

"E-Eh!?"

She doesn't want to release her grip. "O-Oba-san, s-stop holding onto me!" Hibya protests. "N-No, just, I don't know, there's this weird feeling about the male over there. T-Trust me, alright?"

Momo doesn't know why she feels this way. Her heart beats faster, and she feels nervous. "You don't have to hold me like this just because of a feeling! Oba-san, you're a pervert."

"No, I'm not!" Momo replies, but her attention is drawn to the male approaching the group. "Sure.." Hibiya sarcastically replies. Momo glances at the rest of the Dan, and she knows that she isn't hallucinating. '_Did Danchou's eye power deactivate?' _ Momo takes a few deep breaths. "Oba-san is acting weird…" But Momo doesn't get a chance to reply.

The sound of a gunshot rings loudly in the air, and before Momo knows it, she sees the cat-eyed member of the group, Kano, fall lifelessly to the ground, blood flowing out from the wound on his neck. The twisted killer lowers his gun, glancing at the rest of the Dan. Kido rushes to Kano, but Momo doesn't notice that. Her eyes are watering and her heart hammers in her chest, but she doesn't care.

She grips Hibiya even tighter, and it was the next few gun shots and blood-curdling screams that make the situation feel surreal.

Her vision is blurry, and she barely manages to focus on the unclear figure of her brother as the murderer approaches. She can feel Hibiya cling onto her, terrified. Momo desperately wants to comfort Hibiya, but she's scared that if she looks away to do that, she will see her sibling dead, on the ground.

_Crack._

The sound brings her back to reality, and as Momo sees her brother choking, gasping desperately for breath, she takes a step back, and pulling both Marry and Hibiya, she runs.

…And soon trips.

She can feel it. She can feel the slimy, rough **_disgusting _**texture of the snake curling around her left leg. Momo desperately shakes her leg, and she tries her best to get up. Hibiya and Marry are flung forward, but the two, luckily, are not injured.

_Foot steps. Slow, taunting foot steps._

"_Oba-san, you're really dumb, you know that?" _

"_D-Don't touch me like that!"_

_"Is Oba-san dreaming again?"_

It's weird, a small part of Momo realizes. She's about to die, and yet, all she can think of is Hibiya. She doesn't think about her family, just.. Hibiya.

Then, a sudden realization dawns upon her.

Scrambling to her feet, Momo reaches out to Hibiya, who only stares at her with shocked eyes, tearful, shocked eyes.

"**_Oh, is the idol choosing to become a hero?"_**

Momo's hand barely brushes against Hibiya's, and she can feel the rough, familiar texture of his hand, but the next thing that Momo feels is the hard, cement ground as her whole body is slammed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"**_Too bad."_**

Another scream erupts from both Marry and Hibiya, and as the murderer forces Momo to stay on the ground, she manages to mouth out her new found feelings, for just a few precious – and fragile – seconds.

'_I love you'_

Just for a moment, time seemed to slow down as Momo smiles, a small tear dripping down her cheek. This enchanted, brief moment of peace manages to calm Hibiya down just a bit (her beautiful and cheerful smiles had always had a strange, calming effect on him).

…Until he sees the gun being aimed at Momo's head.

_Bang_**_._**


	5. Hints - SetoKano

**_Hints - SetoKano_**

_Knock, knock._

At first, Kano had subconsciously dropped hints. Minor things. Then, he started to gaze – Kano didn't know that he was indeed staring at the male, of course – at Seto whenever he was deep in thought or simply bored. Seto noticed, of course, but he said nothing.

Honestly, if the deceiver knew that he was dropping hints left and right, he would have made sure that he would stop whatever he was subconsciously doing.

_"…Kano? Can I come in..?"_

Kousuke is sweet. Nice, too. Kano remembers every single moment he spends with him, and on some nights, if he couldn't fall asleep, Kano would try to recall every single, beautiful, wonderful moment with Kousuke until his eyelids felt heavy and he finally drifts off into dreamland.

_"Kano?" _

Though, on some nights, his mind would wander, and he would soon find himself with a… Little problem. Kano didn't want to think of Seto like _that_, but he just can't help himself.

"You in there, Kano?" Seto's voice is muffled by the door.

Kano sits up, looking at the door. "Of course I'm in here." He can hear the smile forming on Seto's lips as the other male replies, "Great." The door opens, and Kousuke walks in. He sits right next to Kano, on his bed.

Silence fills the room for a few seconds, before Seto finally breaks it.

"Kano… If you're troubled, you know that you can talk to me, right?"

"Hm? Of course I know that, Seto~!" Kano replies, flashing his adopted sibling a grin. Seto only gives Kano a worried look, but a smile soon appears on his face. (Kano knows he will never get tired of that perfect smile)

"Ah, its late! Time to sleep. Alright, see you in the morning, Kano." Seto says, standing up.

…

This was only the first night.

…

"Shuuya." The taller male begins, as he takes a seat next to Kano on his bed.

Kano freezes.

"S-Sorry, I…" Seto stutters. Kano gives Seto another smile.

"It's fine."

Seto gives Kanoanother worried look. "Remember what I told you a couple nights ago?" Kano nods.

"…Kano, I'm really worried about you." '_No, you're more worried about Marry.'_ The bitter thought pops up in Kano's mind. "Ah, Seto, you don't have to be so worried about me. I can take care of myself just fine." The words flow easily out of his mouth. It would be best if Seto didn't know what he was thinking right now, after all. Kano's fingers blindly trace a circle on the bedsheets. His eyes are focused on Seto, and he knows how badly he wants to feel those perfect lips of the other male on his own, how _badly_ he wants Seto's touch.

Seto sighs. "Kano… These few days, you've been making me worry and yet, you say that you're fine. Please, Kano, tell me, what has been troubling you? I don't want to use my eye power on you, but you know that if I have to, then I will. Why have you been acting so distant from me these few days?"

The deceiver was _pretty_ sure that he had covered up his tracks. He was sure that no one could've noticed his nervousness whenever Seto was around. He was sure that no one would notice the small glare directed at Marry whenever Seto was around her. Still, _he_ actually _noticed _how the deceiver acted these past few days. Seto actually noticed the small differences.

_"…_I.. I don't want to do this, but.. I have to. I don't want you to suffer in silence alone, Kano." (_I don't want you to feel alone, I don't want you to suffer in silence like before.)_

Seto's eyes glow red.

Kano doesn't react, he only grits his teeth as he impatiently waits for Seto to realize the reason why he couldn't tell him what was bothering him.

"A-Ah… Kano, I didn't know…" Kano is genuinely shocked by Seto's tone. His tone is kind, gentle, welcoming as Seto softly speaks. "Kano, I.."

_'You hate me now, don't you? I'm going to be alone again. You're going to tell Kido, aren't you?'_

"Of course not! Kano, you're not alone. I won't leave you alone…"

And that's when Seto pulls Kano to him. The deceiver is shocked by the sudden action, and he freezes. He can hear Seto's heartbeat; it's just like his own. Kano can feel tears forming in his eyes, he doesn't know the reason why, but it doesn't matter.

…And that's when Seto kisses Kano. Seto's lips were exactly what he had expected. Warm, strong, yet oddly comforting and somehow sweet. Seto soon breaks the kiss and another gentle smile appears on his face. Kano anticipates what he thinks Seto will say next, and indeed, the next few words were what he had always wanted Seto to say.

" Shuuya, I love you, too."

And he leans in for another kiss.

"Oh? Its already 1AM…" Seto mumbles. "Yeah.."

Kano sits up again, positioning himself upright on his bed as Seto stretches. "Well, good night, Shuuya." Seto says, leaning forward to kiss his new lover once more. Kano kisses him him back. His heart thumps loudly in his chest as he feels Seto's sweet, delicious lips on his once more.

Then, both of them hears a small high-pitched squeal coming from behind Kano's bedroom door, which was left opened slightly. "S-Sorry!" Marry stutters, her face flushed; a small hint of a smile on her face. "I-I just co-couldn't move a-away, ah, I-I will be g-going back to bed n-n-now!" and she rushes off. Seto stands up, blinking. "W-Well, I think I should also get back to sleep… Night, Kano!" He walks out of the room, a blush on his face.

"Goodnight, Kousuke." Kano replies, and he watches Seto walk out.

Kano breathes in deeply, and slumps back onto his bed. He closes his eyes, feeling tired, but a smile still adorns his face as Kano slowly slips away into deep sleep.


	6. First - ShinEne

_First - ShinEne_

"Master! Oi, you there!"

"Of course I'm here." Shintaro replies, a little annoyed. Really, if it weren't for _her_, he would probably be feeling much more happy right now.

"You know what I mean!" She lies on the task bar, looking at Shintaro. "Hey, what were you thinking about just now?" Her voice is subdued, and Shintaro raises an eyebrow. "Nothing much." He softly replies. He doesn't want Ene to know. He doubts that Ene would want to hear about… Her, anyway.

Still, he knows that Ene won't back down so easily.

"Huh, alright then." …Well, that was unexpected. "So, hey, Master!" Ene chirps, a sly smile on her face. "I figured out the password." Shintaro freezes. "W-What!?" The virtual girl giggles.

"Master should really use more _secure_ passwords…"

"E-Ene! Yo-You..!" _Don't tell me she..!_

Ene tilts her head to the side, and an innocent look is immediately appears on her face. "Yes, Master? Ah, don't worry, I didn't snoop through all of it. Though, you don't seem to be the type who keeps digital diaries…" Shintaro regrets not deleting those journals, after all, he didn't expect a sentient virus to infect his computer. Opps. _Annoying_ sentient virus.

'_Shintaro… You still miss her, don't you?' _Ene thinks, and although she can feel her mood darkening a little bit (_she has no idea why), _her smile is still bright on the outside.

"Master still hasn't had his first kiss yet? Ahaha, just what I expected!" Shintaro looks away from the screen, red tinting his cheeks as he opens his mouth to speak. Ene cuts him off.

"…If Master wants, then.. I can be Master's first kiss.."

Blink.

Blink.

"WHAT!? Ene, what?!"

Ene laughs, but her voice is shaky and nervous. "Just joking, Master! No way do I want to kiss you!" Shintaro's face is a deep red. He stands up. "I'm going to get some more soda." He hastily rushes off.

'_N-No… I thought.. Why did I say that?'_ Ene's thoughts are a jumbled mess. She shakes her head. She sighs, and waits for Shintaro to come back. '_Even if I do like him…' _She doesn't want to continue that train of thought. '_Ah.. Ayano, I'm sorry… I'm just too selfish.' _

Shintaro walks back into the room. He sits on the chair, places the can of soda on the table, and starts to continue scrolling through the message boards. He doesn't say anything about what happened just now.

Hours pass like this, only with the occasional remark from Ene. It's weird, he realizes. He isn't used to this. Without Ene's continuous chattering and teasing, its.. Boring. He wonders what the cyber girl is thinking. He lets out a sigh as he presses the keys on his keyboard.

Shintaro looks at the time as he minimizes his game. 8:34PM. He bites his lip as he takes another quick glance at Ene. He can't take it anymore.

"Oi! Ene, what's wrong with you?" He nonchalantly asks, as he waits for her to speak. Ene huffs, her arms crossed. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"You know what I mean."

Ene looks to the side. "…Y-Yeah.." Shintaro wasn't expecting her to just back down this easily.

"You alright, Ene?" Shintaro questions, concern in his voice. "I'm fine!" Ene answers. "No, you're not." "Yes I am!" Ene insists. '_Is… Is this about..'_

"Ene, are you acting like this because of.. Just now?"

Jackpot.

Ene immediately shouts, "W-What, Master, are you high?!" Ouch. "Ene." Shintaro's voice is calm as he speaks.

"…Y-Yes.."

The room is silent.

Shintaro gulps, and he knows that if he lives through this, Ene would probably tease him to no end.

"I-I.. I.. I g-guess I could… Kiss you.." Shintaro reluctantly says, a blush forming on his cheeks as he wills himself to continue to look at Ene.

"…How are you going to kiss me, idiot?" Ene sharply retorts. She covers her mouth right after she finishes the sentence. "I-I mean, if, if you really want to.. J-Just.. Kiss the screen, wh-where my lips are at.." She tells Shintaro, red pixels dancing on her cheeks.

"R-Right."

Shintaro breathes in.

"Ene, tell me h-honestly, do.. Do you like me..?" He softly asks. His mind flashes back to Ayano, but he focuses on Ene instead.

'_I'm sorry, Ayano..!' _

"..I like you, Shintaro." Ene blurts out. It's been too long since she felt this 'thrill'. She's unsure if she still has feelings for Haruka, but for now, she knows that she has to focus on the present.

"…Okay." Shintaro responds, and that's when he leans in.

He feels the warm screen, but he can feel, somehow, a rough – yet soft – texture in the screen. Ene's own lips. Ene shrieks, obviously shocked. Shintaro jerks backwards, falling onto the ground, his body pushing his chair away.

"M-Master!"

"Urg.. I'm fine. You didn't have to scream so loud… What if Momo heard you..?"

"That's what you get for writing all those perverted entries in your diary!"

"H-hey!"

Shintaro stands back up. Ene smiles once again, and as she shyly asks, "M-Master… C-Can you do that again..?" Shintaro happily accepts, and he leans in once more.


	7. Wish - SetoMarry

_**Sorry. I fell sick. But I'm better now! :D**_

* * *

**_Wish - SetoMarry_**

The night sky twinkling with bright stars, Marry feels the gentle wind blow. Humming a soft melodious tune, Marry feels the rough texture of the grass under her fingertips, and she happily smiles. "It's so beautiful.." She mumbles. Seto glances at her and a smile also appears on his face, too.

Then, a bright dash of light suddenly flies across the night sky, drawing Marry's attention to the unknown object. Marry's eyes grow wide in curiosity, and she turns to Seto. "W-What's that, Seto? I-I've never seen anything like that before..." She nervously asks.

"That's a shooting star. Whenever there's a shooting star, there's a superstition that if you wish for something when it appears, your wish will come true. So… Come on, Marry," Seto says warmly. "Make a wish."

Marry hurriedly nods, hoping that she still has time to wish, and closes her eyelids.

_A-Ah, what should I wish for?  
…I still have so many things that I want and…_

_I know! _

Making her wish, Marry soon opens her eyes. She automatically glances at Seto, and he opens his eyes at the same time she looks.

"Did you make a wish?" Seto asks, as he focuses his attention on Marry. "Yes!" Marry excitedly replies, a small smile forming on her lips. She had never seen a shooting star or made a wish on such a wonderful sight before, and really, she was more than happy that she had a chance to do so.

Another thought pops in to Marry's mind, and before she can think, a question comes out from her mouth just as she hears Seto start to speak.

"What did you wish for, Seto?"

Marry covers her mouth as she realizes that she had cut Seto off. "S-Sorry! You can speak first.." She hastily adds in.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Well..I guess if I tell you, then, you're also gonna tell me your wish, right? It's okay if you don't want to." "N-No, I-I will tell you what I wished for, too.."

"Well, I wished that you, Kido, Kano and I will always be happy."

Marry shyly looks away as she hears Seto's wish. _He always thinks of everyone… _

"What did you wish for, Marry?" She tenses up, unsure if she should tell Seto. "H-Hey, like I said, if you don't want to tell me what you wished for, its alright, Marry." Seto can feel Marry becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"I.. I-I wished that you…" Marry murmurs under her breath. "Hm? You wished that I..?" "I-I wished that you and I will always be together.. I-I know that it's a selfish wish… Unlike yours.."

"Huh? Marry, that's not selfish at all! Your wish is perfectly fine." Seto says, comforting Marry. "Really?" "Really."

"T-Then, are you going to stay by my side?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I will be with you, Marry! I will help you grant that wish!" Marry giggles a little at how Seto phrased his reply, but the meaning in his words were still there. "T-Thank you!" She chirps back in response, trying to follow how Seto had replied to her.

"Ah, its late. Kano and Kido might be worried. Let's go, Marry." Seto says, standing up. "R-Right!" Marry rushes to stand up, and almost falls. _Almost._ "Be careful, Marry!" "I-I know!" A laugh escapes from Seto, causing Marry to pout. "W-Why are you laughing?" "Marry, you're really adorable." A blush immediately makes its way onto the girl's face. Marry looks away.

Indeed, her simple - yet complicated - small wish was slowly being granted.


End file.
